Hans Johannes Bischoff (1731-c1809)
|joined_with-g1=Rachel Rebecca Skaggs Bishop Lester }} John Bishop served in the French & Indian War. (From Williamson's file on Ancestry.com) He is listed in Captain George Mercer's Company, among "The Party of Recruits Which Joined at Will's Creek after the Battle of the Meadows (3rd Day of July, 1754)." In returns made by the same Company on July 9th, 1754, John is listed as "missing." It was later recorded that he was among those paid 1 pound, 15 shillings, 10 pence for "sundrys due on account of claims to land." Wills Creek is a tributary of the North Branch Potomac River in Pennsylvania and Maryland. It drops off the Allegheny Plateau of southeastern Somerset County, Pennsylvania, and enters the North Branch Potomac River at Cumberland, Maryland. Somerset was created in 1795 from a part of Bedford County. Bedford was created in 1771 from Cumberland County. Due to his military service, John acquired land in what later became Floyd County, Virginia. On January 1st, 1767, there was a transaction between Samuel Canterbury and John Bishop, involving land on Mill Creek on the Little River, a branch of the New River. John is listed on Virginia Muster Rolls of November 6th, 1771 and 1772. John was summoned to court at least twice in 1775 in Fincastle County, to answer petitions of an Alexander Baine. John & Henry Bishop both enlisted for service in the Revolutionary War on September 13th, 1777. Henry stated in his 1832 Floyd County, Virginia Revolutionary War Pension application that he had volunteered in Botetourt County. John settled in the Indian Valley area of what would become Floyd County, Virginia. According to family lore, two Bishop brothers came to Floyd County, VA - one stayed, and the other left for eastern Kentucky. Other possible children are William, b. abt. 1763, and Thomas. The Elizabeth Bishop listed in Montgomery County in 1810 may have been William's widow. ****When and where did John die?**** John's place & date of death are sometimes given as Lincoln County, Tennessee, May 15th, 1775 or 1776. However, John never lived in Tennessee, and he was definitely still alive well after 1776! He is also sometimes listed as buried in Westminster or Taneytown, Maryland. It appears some of this incorrect information may have arisen from confusion with another John Bishop, who died in Westminster, Maryland leaving a will dated May 15th, 1776. According to family tradition, our John died and was buried in Montgomery (now Floyd) County, Virginia. Based on records of that county, he appears to have died sometime between 1806 - 1810. Sources: 1) William Armstrong Crozier, Ed., "Virginia County Record Vol. II: Virginia Colonial Militia 1651-1776" (Baltimore: 1986): pg 119 ("Members of the Virginia Regiment Who Have Received Bounty Money" - Captain Mercer's Company: John Bishop) 2) Lloyd DeWitt Bockstruck, "Virginia's Colonial Soldiers" (Baltimore: 1988): pp 46, 128, 136, 237, 238, 311 (pg 311: "Warrant for 50 acres issued to William Swords, assignee of John Bishop, a soldier in the Virginia Regiment of Col. William Byrd. 2 May 1780 Frederick Co.") 3) Memorandum Rutherford papers--Robert Langdon, Sergeant, conveyed to Rutherford; Joshua Jourdan, private, conveyed to Rutherford; William Hogan, private, conveyed to Rutherford. Copy of order of Council 15th December, 1769, on Petition of Geo. Washington in behalf of himself and the officers and soldiers who first embarked in the service of this Colony, praying that the 200,000 acres given to them by Gov. Dinwiddie by proclamation, 19th February, 1754, may be allotted in one or more surveys on the Monongahela, at a place commonly called Nicholas Knotts on the New River, otherwise called the Great Canhawa from the great falls to Sandy Creek, otherwise Great Tatraroy; granted. 4) Upper New River Tax List for 1770/1771 in Botetourt Co, VA (William Ingles' list, "New River and Waters Thereof on Both Sides as High as Sayers"): John Bishop, 1 white titheable 5) Botetourt Co, VA: 1772 - Legal summons for John Bishop 6) Grant by Dunmore, 16th December, 1772, of 28,627 acres as referred to above, to:....Jno. Bishop....Geo. Hurst (Hunt). This 28,627 is in County Fincastle. 7) Dec 23, 1772, John received 71 acres as part of Loyal Company Grant, due to military service; Dec 23, 1772--Letter of George Washington to Mr. Rind, publisher of Gazette, giving public information as to the distribution of the said lands. Capt. Wm. Crawford is appointed surveyor. Allotments now made to.... John Bishop....(also a Geo. Hunt)....; Table of lots and patents, viz: Lots numbered 1, &c., &c., in order of the names following:....George Hunt.....John Bishop...... These papers are in suit for distribution of 28,627 acres allotted to Savage et als., under decree of the Chancelor of Chancery, District Court, of Staunton, of 4th July, 1815. 8) Montgomery Co, VA surveys: 1774 - John Bishop, 71 acres on south fork of Little River; additions 1782: 144 acres on Little River 9) Abt 1775 - Samuel Canterbury - assignee of John Bishop - 190 acres on Mill Creek surveyed for Loyal Company 1753 RO 1754 - on which John settled agreeable to terms of sale publically offered by said company or agent in 1767 - interest from Jan 1, 1767 (commissioners certificate issued September 1782 to Samuel Canterberry, "assignee of John Bishop, 190 acres on Mill Creek surveyed for Loyal Company in 1753-1754, on which Bishop settled agreeable to terms of sale publicly offered by said company or agent in 1767, interest from Jan 1, 1767). 10) Montgomery Co, VA survey: Apr 15, 1775 - John Bishop has 71 acres - part of the Loyal Land Company Grant - on the southside of Little River 11) Montgomery Co, VA: Abt 1775 - John Bishop assignee of Samuel McQueen; 200 acres on Little River to include 71 acres improvement surveyed for John in 1775 (settled 1771). 12) Montgomery Co, VA: Abt 1777 - 71 acres surveyed for John Bishop on the south fork of the Little River 13) Revolutionary War record: Sep 13, 1777 - A John & Henry Bishop both enlisted for service 14) Botetourt Co, VA: 1779 - Bounty warrant 15) Augusta Co VA 1780, May 2d, John Bishop's declaration of service in the Old Virginia Regiment in 1756 16) Montgomery Co, VA: Mar 31, 1781 - Daniel Trigg's List shows both a John & Henry Bishop 17) Montgomery County, Virginia 1782 Personal Property Tax List: Henry (1 tithe, 3 horses) & John (1 tithe, 5 horses, 12 cattle) Bishop 18) Montgomery County, Virginia 1782 Land Tax List: Bishop, John - Acerage 100 Value (/S/d) 15 Tax (s/d) 3/ ; on this same list is a George Carter & a John Hunt 19) Montgomery Co, VA 1787 tax list: John Bishop 20) Montgomery County, Virginia Court Order Book 1, pg 308: 1788 - John excluded from paying Personal Property Tax due to "old age and infirmity" 21) Montgomery Co, VA 1789 tax list: John Bishop 22) Montgomery Co, VA: Mar 8, 1790 taxpayer: John Bishop 23) Montgomery County, Virginia Will Book B, page 177: Will of Archibald Elkins (John listed) 24) Montgomery Co, VA 1791,1792 tax lists: John Bishop 25) Virginia Land Grant: Dec 11, 1793 - John Bishop, 144 acres on Little River of New River in Montgomery County 26) Montgomery County, Virginia Deed Book B, pg 258: Apr 1, 1796 - John & wife Ruth sell land to Henry Bishop in Montgomery Co; witnesses William Grimes, John Elkins 27) Russell Co VA: Apr 25, 1798 - John buys land in Russell 28) Montgomery Co, VA: Dec 1800 - John buys land in Montgomery 29) Montgomery County, Virginia Deed Book D, pg 391: July 30, 1806 - John & Ruth sell land to John Altizer; witnesses William Grimes, Robert Grimes, Thomas Alley Jr; Land joined that of Henry Bishop, Jacob Bishop, John Lester 30) Montgomery Co, VA 1810 tax list: John Bishop - NOT the current John: note the 1810 Census, Montgomery Co VA pg 22 shows only 1 John Bishop with this data: 00100-00100 (he & wife age 16-26, no children), near Duncan (John, Henry, Blanch, Thomas), Henry Famer, Ambrous Cox & Wm Philips. Also, there is an Elizabeth Bishop on pg 21, 00000-00001, near Kitty Paterson, Wm Safly; Jacob Bishop on pg 28, 22010-41010; Henry Bishop is next to him, with 12010-11110. Neighbors were John Grayham & Joseph Scraggs. 31) Research of Nancy Bishop (personal correspondence, 2000, 2002) 32) Lyman Chalkley, "Chronicles of the Scotch-Irish Settlement of Virginia" (Augusta Co, VA records) 33) Patrica Abelard Andersen, "Western Maryland Genealogy Volume 5 No. 1" pg 19: taken from Frederick County Wills - "John Bishop of Westminster Town. Will Dtd. 15 May 1776, sick. To son Thomas and Daughter Lydia: 1 Sh. each. To Friend John Chamberlain of Westminster Town: residue for the services he has done me; he also executor. /I/ Wit.; J. Winchester, Abraham Davis, Charles Floyd. Proved 18 Aug. 1776 by last two wit. (pp. 580-1)" __________________________________________________________ CHRONICLES OF THE SCOTCH-IRISH SETTLEMENT OF VIRGINIA; Vol 2, pp 42-51 by Lyman Chalkley 23d December, 1772--Letter of George Washington to Mr. Rind, publisher of Gazette, giving public information as to the distribution of the said lands. Capt. Wm. Crawford is appointed surveyor. Allotments now made to George Muse, Adam Stephen, Andrew Lewis, Peter Hog, John West, John Polson, Andrew Wagener; also allotments to George Mercer, his brother, John Mercer, and two Sergeants, Jno. Hamilton, Mark Hollis; also to the heirs of Col. Joshua Fry; also to Dr. James Craik, Sergeant Brickner; also a subaltern officer, John Savage; also to Sergeants Robert Langdon, Robt. Tunstall, Edd. Wagener, Richard Toller; also to Corporals Wm. Johnson, Hugh McKoy, Jno. Smith, Richard Smith also to Privates Charles Smith, Angus McDonald, Nathan Chapman, Joseph Gatewood, James Samuel, Michael Sully, Edward Goodwin, William Bailey, Henry Bailey, Wm. Coffland, Mathew Doran, John Ramsey, Charles James, Mathew Cox, Marshall Pratt, John Wilson, William Johnston, John Wilson, Nathaniel Barrett, David Gorman, Patrick Galloway, Timothy Conway, Christian Bombgardner, John Houstonn, John Maid, James Ford, William Broughton, William Carnes, Edward Evins, Thos. Moss, Mathew Jones, Philip Gatewood, Hugh Paul, Daniel Staples, William Lowery, James Ludlow, James Lafort, James Givin, Joshua Jordan, William Jenkins, James Commack, Richard Morris, John Ghalson, Robert Jones, William Hagan, John Franklin, John Bishop, George Malcomb, William Coleman, Richard Bottan, Jno. Cincaid, Geo. Hunt Table of lots and patents, viz: Lots numbered 1, &2., &3., in order of the names following: Nathaniel Chapman, George Hunt, John Smith, Geo. Malcomb, Richard Trotter, Richd. Smith, Robert Jones, Charles James, John Kincaid, Mathew Doran, Richd. Balton, John Franklin, William Johnston, William Jenkins, James Ludlow, Edward Goodwin, Jno. Ghalson, James Latrott, Richard Morris, William Copland, Daniel Staples, William Bailey, Thomas Moss, Philip Gatewood, Henry Bailey, Mathew Cox, Charles Smith, John Houston, Christian Bumbgardner, Wm. Carnes, Wm. Coalman, John Maid, James Ford, Timothy Conway, John Wilson, John Wilson, James Samuel, Hugh Paul, William Lowry, John Bishop, Angus McDonald, John Savage, William Broughton, Edmund Waggener, Mathew Jones, Wm. Johnston, David Gorman, Nathaniel Barrett, Robert Funstall, Robert Langdon, Joshua Jourdan, Edward Evan, John Ramsey, Michael Scully, Marshall Pratt, James Givinn, William Hogan, James Cammack, Patrick Galloway, Hugh McCoy, Joseph Gatewood. _________________________________________ Grant by Dunmore, 16th December, 1772, of 28,627 acres as referred to above, to: John Savage, Ro. Langdon, Ro. Tunstall, Edmd. Waggoner, Richard Trotter, Wise Johnston, Hugh McCoy, Richard Smith, John Smith, Charles Smith, Angus McDonald, Nathan Chapman, Joseph Gatewood, James Samuel, Michl. Scully, Edward Goodwin, William Bailey, Henry Bailey, William Coffland, Nathan Doren, Jno. Ramsey, Charles James, Mathew Cox, Marshall Pratt, John Wilson, William Johnson, John Wilson, Nathl. Barrett, David Gorman, Patrick Galloway, Timothy Conway, Christian Bumgardner, Jno. Houston, John Maid, James Ford, Wm. Broughton, Wm. Carnes, Edward Evans, Thos. Moss, Matw. Jones, Philip Gatewood, Hugh Paul, Danl. Staples, Wm. Lowry, James Ludlow, James Laton, James Grim, Joshua Jordan, Wm. Jenkins, James Commach, Richd. Morris, Jno. Gholston, Ro. Jones, Wm. Hogan, Jno. Franklin, Jno. Bishop, Geo. Malcomb, Wm. Corman, Richd. Bottom, Jno. Cincaid, Geo. Hurst. This 28,627 is in County Fincastle. Listed in Chalkley's "Chronicle of the Scotch-Irish Settlement"- Vol. 2- pgs 500-512 On 2-2-1780- John Bishop's declaration of service in the Old Virginia Regiment in 1756 Transcription of Land Deed between John Bishop (Hans Johannes Bischoff) wife Ruth Elkins, and John Altizer. Montgomery County Virginia- Deed Book D, Page 391. Bishop & wife to Altizer Ex'd and Deliv'd This Indenture made this thirtieth day of July in the year One thousand eight hundred and six between John Bishop and Ruth, his wife, of the County of Montgomery and State of Virginia of the One part and John Altizer of the County and State aforesaid of the other part. Witnesseth that the said John Bishop for and in consideration of the sum of Two hundred Dollars to him in hand paid by the sd John Altizer the receipt whereof is hereby Acknowledged doth give grant bargain and sell and Allineate unto the said John Altizer and his heirs forever One certain tract or parcel of Land containing fifty acres be the same more or less Situate on Little River a branch of New River and joining the Lands of John Lester and Jacob Bishop being part of the two grands made to Henry Bishop viz one of 100 acres and the other Sixty one Acres lying and being in the County of Montgomery and bounded as followeth to (wit beginning at the mouth of a Spring branch emptying into Little River at the upper end of an old field thence running do wn the Several Courses of said River to a Maple the roots of which extends over the mouth of a Spring branch at the lower end of Henry Bishops old improvement thence running North twrd running up the East side of said branch crossing a ridge to the fork of another branch following the left hand fork of said branch to the head thence crossing the heads of several Hollows runing on the West side of a ridge to a white oak standing on the branch line of Henry Bishop. One hundred Acres Survey of land thence S70 E to a blackoak John Lester Corner Standing on a line of an hundred Acres Survey thence Southward a direct line to a small white oak standing at the head of a Spring branch which runs to the beginning Corner thence down said branch t o the beginning together with all the Appertunances to the said John Altizer and his heirs forever to the sole behoof and use of the said John Altize rand his Heirs and the said John Bishop for himself and his heirs against all claim or claims person or persons the said Tract or parcel of Land and all the appertenenances to the said John Altizer and his heirs will warrant and ever defend whereof the said John Bishop and Ruth his wife hath hereunto set their names and affixed their seals the day and year above Written. In presence of these Witnesses : Test: William Grimes Robert R. Grimes Thomas Alley Jr John Bishop- his mark Ruth Bishop- her mark This deed of bargain and sale from John Bishop and Ruth his wife toJ oh nAltizer was proven by oath of William Grimes, Robert Grimes, andThomas Alley Jr.- The witnesses thereto and ordered to be recorded. Charles Taylor, Clerk. 7-30-1806 Montgomery County, Virginia From queries at the German Migration Resource Center: Dated 1-28-2000 Post done by Walter A. Dreier (email shown as walter@ktc.com- but no good as of 2001-) Query: Bischoff, Johannes, b. 1728, Ansbach, Mittelfranken, Bayern. Married Margaretha Overmeyer, 1758 and evidently came to the U.S. Colonies shortly thereafter . I need some record of his immigration, especially the port and date of arrival. After arrival in either Penns or Maryland he may have been in the French and Indian Wars, but eventually settled in Floyd (later Montgomery Co.) Va. and raised a large family, including sons Henry, George, Jacob and John. Any info will be appreciated. Thanks. I have yet to be able to locate this site on the net- Here is the know n URL for it: http://www.germanmigration.com/queries/queryresults.asp I was sent this as a print out page from John Bishop Maxwell in March of 2000. On 5-10-1770- William Ingles - list of titheables Boutetourt County, Virginia- (his list to be taken on the New River and waters thereof on both sides, as high as Sayers)- Note- on the same list were the following: Charles Skaggs, James Skaggs, Long James Skaggs, John Plick, Henry Skaggs, and others. John Bishop had "1 poll." One should note here, that this part of Botetourt County later became Montgomery County- in 1776. Another note here- the name of John Bishop, is also on a list of "delinquents"- on the West waters from John Craig's to Peak Creek, as also is Charles Skaggs. The originals of these lists were originally at the courthouse for Fincastle County, then transferred to the Virginia State Library. Copies of all of these land transactions are also listed in Chaukley's Chronicles. Another note of interest- Though John Bishop is NOT on the 1771 Ingles tax list- Ralph Elkins, Jessey Elkins, Richard Elkins, and Abner Lester ARE on it. I did find listed in Mary Kegley's book "Adventures on Western Waters"- John Bishop listed with one poll- but this particular list had no location given, nor the name of whose list it was. On that same list- without a location given, are the following people: William Ratliff, Daniel Harman, George Quisenberry, John Plick, John Elswick, Jonathan Elswick, Long James Skaggs. John Bishop was taxed in Botestourt County Va as early as 1771. We show him in land transactions as early as 1767- Commisioners Certificate issued September 1782 to Samuel Canterberry showing him to have been "an assignee of John Bishop". This was for 190 acres on Mill Creek surveyed by the Loyal Company in 1753, or 1754, on which "Bishop settled agreeable to terms of sale publicly offered by said company or agent in 1767. Interest from Jan 1, 1767." This does place John Bishop in Botetourt, later Montgomery County, Va in 1767, not in Pennsylvania, as some researchers have claimed by giving the birth of his daughter Lydia as being York County, Pa in 1767. Another note here: There is a DAR file- (Daughters of the Revolutionary War) of Ann (Bishop) Higginbothom (#273844) a descendant of Henry and Fanny (Simpkins) Bishop- which references a family Bible of Jacob Bishop- son of Henry. This Bible, in 1933, was in the possession of Ann Higginbothom's mother, Mrs. H.R. Bishop. Names of some of the leading families of Floyd/Montgomery County Virginia: Harmons, Bishop's, Slushers, Cox's, Reed's, Goodykoontz's, Lester's, Duncan's, Boothe's, Skaggs ....... A Mr. Al Hurt, who owned the farm that Dr. Aras Bishop Cox bought in 1852 in Ashe County, North Carolina, wrote to Mr. Doug Bishop, (owner of that farm as of 8-31-1986- and letter written then also)- that his mother's oldest sister, b. 1869, wrote the following: "Some family history gives the Bishop name who came direct from Germany as John- not Henry. John married in Germany and had some family before coming to America. He was tall and athletic. He and his wife came direct from Germany, and settled on Little River in Floyd Co Va which was Montgomery County then( After first coming from PA as one writer says>) Henry Bishop, (the son of John) was born in Germany. Dr. A.B. Cox recalled hearing him pray in German. Mr. Hurt also states that his records show that Henry Bishop's father was John (not Henry) Bishop, that he mrrd. 1'st Mary?? before coming to America. His 2'nd wife was Ruth Elkins. Maude Sparks Fannin, of Portsmouth, Ohio, a descendant of David and Elizabeth's through their daughter Catherine, who mrrd. Harvey Lester, wrote in 1976 that she remembered her mother told her that her great grandparents, Harvey and Catherine, sometimes spoke in a foreign language, but she could not remember what the language was, and now, there was no one to ask. In 1996, on our trip to Floyd County, Virginia- we talked with Mr. Cavel Bishop and his wife Daisy. They confirmed to us that the land behind their home, and surrounding it, was indeed part of the original John Bishop land. We also met Mrs. Neva Wurzburger, who owned the farm on which the original John Bishop home used to stand. She showed us where the house formerly stood, walked us about her land and pointed out to us where the graves were located, though the markers were long since gone. Later, she mailed me a picture, with an arrow drawn to show us exactly where the graves were- after questioning other relatives, and receiving more definite verification for us. In the book, "Ambrose N. Cox, Sr., Descendants 1772-1972" written by Elza B. Cox- he states that John Bishop, his wife, and other family members are buried on the "old John Bishop" place, this being the farm previously referred to here owned by the Wurzburger family.